


Too Much

by xbechloex



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I hate myself, Other, very much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbechloex/pseuds/xbechloex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla, who promised to never leave them again, never leave her again, was gone.<br/>They both were alone.<br/>Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry  
> Except not really

   For the past thirty minutes, LaFontaine had been frantically rattling off theory after theory about where the missing redhead could be. She could be cleaning a dorm, she could be preparing for the New Years Party,  _she could be kidnapped and forced to fight in legions of the undead_ \- but they didn't want to dwell on that. Laura had been attempting to calm the Bio Major-  _attempting_ being the key word. Carmilla, never being the best at comforting people and assuring someone isn't dead, decided that she was going to make herself useful another way: Laura fuel. She rose from the bed and made her way over to her girlfriend.

   "Hey, I'm going to go get cookies and other cavity-inducing sugar lumps," she whispered into her ear, "Any requests, cupcake?"

   Laura gave her a soft smile before kissing her lightly and whispering, "No, anything sounds phenomenal right now"

   The vampire smiled a little and started to say something before hesitating, shaking her head, and continuing out the door. With a slightly disappointed sigh, Laura looked back toward the distraught redhead in her midst. She could tell they were over thinking this whole thing and told them just that. "I'm sure Perry's fine, LaF. She's highly capable of taking care of herself and, who knows? Maybe she was just taking a shower, or something?"

   It didn't seem to help them very much.

* * *

 

   Twenty-six-- no-- seven minutes later, and Perry still hadn't made a single appearance in anything. No texts, no calls, no magical appearance of Perry bursting through the door of her dorm. Just- radio silence. Needless to say LaF hadn't been doing very well, and frankly neither had Laura. She was seriously low on the sweet and savoury.

   And Carmilla wasn't there either…

   The door suddenly burst open followed by yet another frantic redhead- "Perry!" The Bio Major jumped off the bed she had turned into her worry-fort and practically leaped into the redhead's arms, "Jesus, Perrs, never do that again, where were you?"

   "I was….." It was now, at this very second, that Laura froze and realised two very important things: one, Carmilla had not been back from a twelve-minute walk, tops, in thirty-two minutes, and two: she was pretty certain the shirt Perry was wearing was not supposed to be clinging to her torso with such a  _deep, dark_  red seeping through it and onto LaF. "I…w-was…."

   As Perry collapsed onto the ground, dragging them with her, LaF finally seemed to take notice of the colour permeating their clothes. "P…Perrs?" They started to hyperventilate as they felt tears welling up in their eyes. 

   "Laura!" They looked toward Laura, the strained, rasp plea coming broken out of their mouth, "Laura! Get me something!  _Anything!_ "

   The tiny blonde jumped out of her shocked state before rushing to her bed. She frantically reached for her huge first aid kid that her father insisted on her bringing. Around her, she could smell the pungent iron. She could hear the broken whispers of "You're going to be fine, Perrs. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

   Finally, she pulled the ridiculously large pack of supplies and wrenched it open. She grabbed the bandages and gauze before handing them to LaFontaine. Through the tears steadily streaming down their face, they began to try to apply pressure with the bandage to her chest. Her bleeding chest. Her heaving, bleeding chest that no one should be able to harm without a guilty conscious.

   Tears streamed down, down on both their faces. Rivers of tears are released and cries of encouraging words are said one after another to try to convince not only Perry she was going to be okay, but also themselves. Because in their heart, they knew it was too much blood, there was an ever-growing pool that stretched now up their shins as they kneeled on the ground, trying  _desperately_  to do  _anything_  to help her.

   Broken sounds- whimpers, gasps- are all that LaF and Laura hear from Perry. Sweet Perry. Sweet, caring Perry. And then-

  “LaFontaine?” it came out as a plea, a broken plea you only hear from a person who knows their fate. "LaF?"

   “Yes Perrs?” their voice is callous, rough, raspy from the sobs. Their hands are covered in blood, Perry's blood.

   “I-I lov-” Gasp after gasp broke her off, a panicked expression beginning to adorn her face. "Lov-y-" The blood. There was too much blood in the room. Seeping from her chest, her mouth, there was too much of it.

   "Carmilla-” she gasped suddenly, painfully, as she turned to Laura, "Carmilla tried to-to tried to save me. She tried-" sharp intakes of breaths break up her sentences, "But they had-they. Had daggers. Daggers of-of wood-"

   There was too much blood in the room, and too much dust in the blood, and they both knew it. Even she knew it. And then she was gone.

   And with her, so was Carmilla.

   Carmilla, who promised to never leave them again, never leave  _her_  again, was gone.

   "No..." Laura whispered. "No no no, that's not-it can't-No, Perry? Perry this isn't-" her breath caught, "this isn't funny sh-she just-" she couldn't breathe. LaF was bawling beside her, clutching the redhead's lifeless body.

   "Perr-Perry? No-she-she can't-" Laura gripped Perry's face, "She  _can't_  be dead- she- she said-" she began to slip into hysterics, "She said-she said she wouldn't leave me a-again. She  _prom_ -  _She promised she wouldn't leave me!_ " She couldn't take it anymore. Carmilla couldn't be gone. Where was she? She  _couldn’t_  be gone! She-She wouldn’t have left her! But, then, where was she?

   “Carmilla?!.” She cried out in hysteria, “Carmilla, where are you?! This  _isn’t funny!”_ Her voice broke. “ _Carm..”_

She was gone. How could she have  _left her?_

  Her cries of anguish matched those of LaFontaine as her hands slipped from the redhead's face and fell into the pool of blood and dust-  _Carm's dust_ \- and she couldn't hold in the rivers of tears that flowed down her face, joining the mixture of loss on the ground. Carmilla was gone. Perry was gone. Perry was gone.  _Carm was gone. Her Carm was gone_.

    _She was dead._

_Forever._

_And there was no way of saving her now._

"I did-n't-. I didn't even tell her-." Her voice was so soft now. So broken. " _I love you._ "

   That day it was hard to tell who cried the hardest, Laura or LaFontaine. But for the days that came later it was easier: LaFontaine always cried more than Laura, because Laura had been through this before. She had cried too much for her own body to handle.

   She was out of tears.


End file.
